


Where's Hyunwoo?

by butterkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Poor Attempt At Crack, rich kids monx except for wonho, where is waldo but waldo is hyunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterkyun/pseuds/butterkyun
Summary: Minhyuk, like the usual, was the one who spoke up first with hushed words, “Should we try to investigate?”“Investigate what, Idiot? Do you not know the definition of privacy?” Kihyun hit the older on the shoulder, the latter pouted and furrowed his eyebrows.“I don’t know, I think it’s worth a shot,” Hyungwon leaned back on his chair.“W-wait, you too Hyungwon-ah? Are you guys seri-”Before Kihyun could finish his sentence, Jooheon and Changkyun stood up from their seat, startling the bickering trio, “Let’s go, it’s now or never,”





	Where's Hyunwoo?

**Author's Note:**

> [this is literally word vomit BUT since i was gay for shine forever photoshoot behind I have 0 regrets writing this](http://mimgnews1.naver.net/image/420/2017/06/12/094913652_18.jpg?type=w540)
> 
>  
> 
> the title's terrible, but its between that and "shine more" so i have no choice.

 

For the past couple of weeks, Hyunwoo has been acting very weird. Usually, the male would never say no to a group gathering, especially when it comes to food. But lately, the oldest has been disappearing into thin air- nobody knows his whereabouts after school ends. His mother told the group that Hyunwoo’s probably busy with homework or his swimming regime, but even his teammates said that they didn’t know where he went.

“I wonder if Hyunwoo-hyung is hiding something from us,” Jooheon took a slurp from his alltime favorite drink, iced americano.

Kihyun snorted, “Maybe he got a girlfriend or something, god knows how popular he is outside school,”

Every single person in the group stayed quiet, they can’t deny Kihyun’s words. It is true that their ‘leader’ is extremely popular around the neighborhood. They attend a private all boys high school, and only one of them is a senior- which is Hyunwoo. Since the third year building is located pretty far away from the second and first year classes, It’s very hard to get in contact with Hyunwoo. They can call or text him, sure, but Hyunwoo never really open his cell phone unless he’s really bored or relaxed.

“Are you sure the Hyunwoo you’re talking about is _our_ Son Hyunwoo-hyung?” Minhyuk sarcastically added into the conversation.

“You know how shy he is, hyung…” Their youngest, Changkyun spoke up after finishing his americano.

“I know, but what else could make him this suspicious around us?” Kihyun rolled his eyes, frustration clear in his voice.

Everyone stayed quiet again after Kihyun’s remark. It is no secret that Hyunwoo is naturally shy and awkward, especially around new people. They tried to hook him up on blind dates, but after all of the failed attempts they gave up. Hyunwoo had apologized about his inability to entertain his dates countless of times. It made the group feel guilty for more than 3 months or so. Since then, they never really talk about dating or whatnot, especially in front of their small group’s leader.

Getting tired and bored of thinking, Hyungwon glanced outside the cafe’s window. The view outside was ordinary, a bunch of public high school students walking around with each other, dogs barking, shop workers luring customers into their shop- just the usual. With curious eyes, he studied the scenery. When he found something- _or rather someone_ \- interesting, he focused on the eye-catching figure. He didn’t really know why but the way that person moved were very familiar to him.

Hyungwon decided to poke Kihyun on the ribs, _hard_ , which is usually a death wish but he shushed the shorter when he was about to throw a fit.

“Yah, Isn’t that man Hyunwoo-hyung?” The tall lanky male pointed at someone who was carrying heavy boxes inside a ramen store all by himself.

Kihyun peered from behind Hyungwon’s shoulder, trying to look at what the other was seeing, but due to his lack of height he couldn’t. He then did what he always does, which was pushing Hyungwon to the side and rushed forward as quick as possible.

“IT’S HYUNWOO-HYUNG!” Jooheon almost fell out of his chair because he stood way too fast. Thank god Changkyun was there to stop him from falling down.

“What is he doing there? Don’t tell me he’s taking a part-time job…?” Minhyuk blabbered mostly to himself, still shocked about the new discovery.

They all believed that the person they’re seeing outside, working really hard wearing a dirty and sweaty tank top was their leader, Son Hyunwoo. The same person that won gold medals on every swimming championships he’s been into; the same person that entered the very prestigious and elite Starship High; the same person person that would less likely end up working in a rundown ramen shop in the outskirts of the shopping district.

Everyone was beyond baffled. Minhyuk, like the usual, was the one who spoke up first with hushed words, “Should we try to investigate?”

“Investigate what, Idiot? Do you not know the definition of _privacy_ _?_ ” Kihyun hit the older on the shoulder, the latter pouted and furrowed his eyebrows.

“I don’t know, I think it’s worth a shot,” Hyungwon leaned back on his chair.

“W-wait, you too Hyungwon-ah? Are you guys seri-”

Before Kihyun could finish his sentence, Jooheon and Changkyun stood up from their seat, startling the bickering trio, “Let’s go, it’s now or never,”

Without any protest, they all exited the cafe and sneaked into the old ramen shop. Surprisingly, the interior isn’t really that shabby compared to what the outside of the shop looked like. The owner clearly didn’t want to bother adding luxurious decorations.

Hyungwon pulled his hoodie up and silently took a seat on the corner table, the others quickly followed. There aren’t many customers so they avoided getting suspected as a group of thieves or murderers. After being safely seated, the group ordered some of the lighter foods, so that when they got busted they all can run as fast as possible without wasting any of their money. They haven’t seen Hyunwoo yet, so all of them assumed that the older must be working in the back.

After a few rounds of chatter, someone entered the shop and took a seat right beside their table. They all eyed the new customers from head to toe carefully.

He had the regular bowl haircut, but the male seemed to have bright blue highlights all over his raven black hair. He wore the public school uniform, just like regular students do- but instead of the regular jacket, he wore a bright blue jeans jacket. His eyes looked smokey- probably some kind of makeup to cover a black eye or something.

Kihyun internally scoffed at the male. He’s clearly a senior- which explain the lack of discipline. Who on earth would wear blue highlights to school? If it were him, his parents would’ve kicked him out of the house without question.

The male grabbed his bag and placed his laptop down on the table in front of him. When the waitress approached him, she had a brighter and happier smile than when she took their order. They probably know each other, Hyungwon thought to himself.

They all couldn’t really lie, though. As much as it hurts their pride, the male was devilishly handsome. The smokey eyes definitely improve his overall sexiness by a notch. Instead of wearing his school uniform neatly, the male had the guts to leave the top two buttons of his white shirt unbuttoned. The most frustrating thing is that when he rolled his sleeves up- thick, milky white, veiny arms got fully displayed right in front of their eyes.

The male seemed unbothered by the intense stares he was getting. He seemed focused on whatever it is he’s typing on his keyboard. After a whole lot of clicking keyboard noise, he grabbed a pair of headphones and blocked his ears with the device.

The waitress placed their orders down and Jooheon was the first one to gobble down his bowl of ramen, “I haven’t eaten anything yet since soccer practice, don’t stare at me like that,” The boy pouted but he soon continued devouring his food.

Kihyun shrugs it off and eat his sweet and spicy chicken with much vigor; Hyungwon completely forgetting everything when he took a bite off a piece of his grilled shrimp; Minhyuk calmly devouring his baked sweet potato; While Changkyun silently drink his leftover americano.

The group didn’t realize when someone watched them from afar, chuckling at them for being so innocent and gullible. Without hesitation, he sneaked up behind the group and stood right behind an unsuspecting Jooheon.

“What are you guys doing here?” Jooheon immediately choked on his ramen and he had to cough multiple times to clear his throat. The rest of the group also experienced the same, except for their youngest who just blankly stare at Hyunwoo. It seems like that the older already changed his clothes, from the dirty old tank top into a decently clean black t-shirt.

“What is hyung doing here?” Changkyun deadpanned, clearly amused by the situation judging by the unusual tone of his voice.

Minhyuk took a sip from the youngest’s paper cup and coughed for a bit, “We’ve been searching for you, hyung!”

Kihyun followed not so long after, “Do you have some financial problems or something, hyung?”

“-Or like what Kihyun said earlier, did you hide your girlfriend away from us?” Hyungwon almost got elbowed on the ribs, but thankfully his reflexes were fast enough that day, ‘ _maybe next time shorty’_ he smugly thought to himself.

“Uhm…” There was an unfamiliar voice joining the conversation and all of their heads turned to look at the blue highlight-person on the next table.

Hyunwoo smiled at the stranger and took his rough pale hand, making him stand and awkwardly approach their table. With wide eyes, the group eyed the stranger once more before Hyunwoo opened his mouth.

“He’s the reason I’ve been missing,” The stranger bashfully glanced away from the table, face and ears turning red at the attention.

“B-but- why- why- who... I-” Kihyun tried to form a sentence but he was too shocked by the sudden turn of events.

Hyunwoo chuckled as he nudged the black haired male closer, “He wouldn’t want to eat if I’m not the one who cooks his ramen for him,” The stranger hit Hyunwoo multiple times, but the taller only laughed, as if he’s unbothered by the situation.

“Yah! You’re the one to blame! Bringing me here when you know about my obsession with ramen...” He lowered his voice down on the last bit, lips jutting out forming a small pout.

“This is Hoseok, my neighbor and childhood friend,” Hyunwoo innocently smiled and Kihyun raised his eyebrows. They all stayed silent until the raven haired male elbowed the taller.

Hyunwoo coughed, “I worked here helping my uncle. You guys should know about this...right?”

They all suddenly remembered the brief conversation they had just a couple of months ago. Hyunwoo’s always helpful especially if it comes to his family. His uncle just bought an old abandoned shop and planned on renovating it for business. But since the low amount of budget, he could only renovate half of the shop.

“So you helped your uncle… by working here?” Kihyun wasn’t sure about Hyunwoo’s motivation yet, but he knows that it’s not evil.

“He couldn’t afford hiring many staff yet, so I’m helping here while he raise enough money to rebuild this whole place,”

The group was in awe. Everyone was right, Hyunwoo’s definitely an angel.

Surprisingly, Minhyuk stood from his seat first, “We probably bothered you enough today…”

The teal haired male smiled his full toothy grin at Hyunwoo while pulling Jooheon up with him, “We’ll see you at school tomorrow, hyung!”

The tall male forcefully dragged Jooheon and Changkyun out of the restaurant while Kihyun and Hyungwon froze in their place.

“W-well we’ll be going now, goodbye hyung!” Hyungwon pulled out a bunch of money and left them on the table. He quickly grabbed Kihyun’s hand and practically ran towards the door.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Hoseok slapped Hyunwoo’s shoulder very hard. The taller winced but he still smiled nonetheless.

“Neighbor? Really Hyunwoo? Is that really what I am to you?” Hoseok pouted and furrowed his eyebrows. It’s technically the truth though, since they really are neighbors.

“I couldn’t tell them that you’re _mine_ you know? At least not yet…” Hyunwoo ruffled the soft blue-highlighted black locks and the shorter melted into the touch.

“I was so scared that they’ll murder me back then… your group really is something,” Hoseok chuckled as he closed the distance between them. Hyunwoo’s uncle already closed the store minutes ago, and judging by the quietness, they both were probably the only one inside the store right now.

“They’re just worried, I invested all of my time working and spending time with you afterall,” Hyunwoo pulled out his bunny smile and it took Hoseok a lot of willpower not to kiss his lips right there and then.

Hoseok sighed as Hyunwoo keep caressing his soft hair. He’s worried that Hyunwoo would get bullied if people knew that _the infamous swimming athlete of Starship High_ is dating someone from a low class like him. Not to mention that he’s dating a _boy_ , not a girl. It probably would make Hyunwoo lose all of his fame and reputation. Hoseok would hate to see it crumble down, despite Hyunwoo’s attempt on reassuring the younger that it would never happen.

Hyunwoo gripped the male’s waist and pulled their bodies closer to each other so that he could rest his chin on Hoseok’s shoulder. The younger giggled before giving in completely, embracing the taller male softly.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Minhyuk circled his arm around Jooheon’s shoulder as they all sit down beneath a tree. Kihyun’s sitting beside Hyungwon- both of them still out of breath and sweating. While Changkyun on the other hand was petting a dog not too far away from them.

“So, what do you think, Heon-ah?” Minhyuk raised his eyebrows suggestively and the younger tilted his head, confusion written all over his face.

“Looks like the mystery is solved,” Kihyun sighed as he plopped down, using Hyungwon’s lap as a pillow. Not a really soft material for a pillow, but it’s something.

Hyungwon stretched out his limbs and yawned, “Hyunwoo-hyung was so awkward like that, thank god we all ran out on time,”

“He’s probably too shy to introduce us to his _boyfriend_ ,” Kihyun shook his head while suppressing a smile. It's really rare seeing Hyunwoo so happy and playful like that.

Out of nowhere, Changkyun poked his head from behind Minhyuk’s shoulder, “Wanna make a bet? I’ll say that he already fucked his neighbor without telling us and he never will,”

Jooheon was baffled when he heard the words that came out of the younger’s mouth. While he was still in a complete state of shock, the rest of the group maliciously grinned as they simultaneously pull out their wallet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you want to ramble and share showho pics/ideas with me hmu! I won't bite!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading ♡
> 
> twt @butterkyun  
> tumblr @pinkprincesswonho


End file.
